Into the Woods
by Karin Ochibi-chan
Summary: AU Be careful whose heart you capture, Little Red, for they may be a wolf in disguise Dark Kurama/Botan KurBo


Title: Into the Woods  
Rating: T for high suggestiveness.  
Pairings: dark Kurama/Botan  
Summary: AU Be careful whose heart you capture, Little Red, for they may be a wolf in disguise

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho

* * *

" _Because, My dear, you look so good  
You're good enough to eat  
I'll never let you go  
Once I have sunk my teeth into you." _

—Aesthetic Perfection, "Big Bad Wolf"

* * *

Into the Woods

"Oh, it's so pretty!" Botan praised, holding up her friend's gift. Keiko smiled in pride as the blue haired girl gazed amazed at the red jacket. "Oh Keiko! This must have cost a fortune!" Botan exclaimed, looking for a price tag, but Keiko waved her off.

"Don't worry, Botan—it was no problem. Shizuru and Yukina also chipped in cause we knew we wanted to get you something special for your birthday!" the two other girls grinned at her. Botan smiled in thanks.

"Thank you so much! You guys are the best!" Botan hugged them. She put the jacket on right away. "I swear this is my new favorite jacket! My old one was so worn out."

"Anything for you, Bo." Shizuru said, patting her head. Yukina giggled.

"Surprisingly it was Kazuma who saw it and pointed it out to me. When I saw the jacket I knew it was meant for you." Yukina shyly said, blushing at the thought of her boyfriend.

"Guess boys can be useful sometimes. Who knew?" Shizuru wondered. The other three giggled.

"Speaking of boys, I seem to recall Yusuke kicking me out last night when you came over, Keiko." Botan wore a cheshire cat grin. "Being the little nosy one I am, I couldn't help but hear some interesting noises coming from the other side of the door, meow!" Botan said slyly. Keiko blushed.

"Botan!" Keiko's face was a tomato. "Spying is not ladylike at all—how would you like it if I listened on you and your boyfriend?" Keiko scolded her. Botan continued to grin.

"Oh dear, unfortunately I don't have one, now do I?" Botan gleefully cackled making Shizuru and Yukina sweat drop.

"Only Botan would be happy about not having a boyfriend." Shizuru chuckled. Yukina nodded.

"I think you'll find someone, Botan." Yukina said softly. "You're really pretty."

"Oh stop, Yukina! You're making me blush hehehe" Botan remarked, waving her hand.

"Great, Botan's being a perv again." Yusuke sighed, announcing his arrival to the girls. "You really need to lighten up on the creep factor, Botan."

"Oh Yusuke! You came." Keiko said, standing up to hug her boyfriend. She pecked him on the cheek and giggled. "Botan's just charming in her own way."

"Whatever you say, Keiko." Yusuke said. Suddenly ketchup squirted all over his face. "Hey!"

"Whoopsie!" Botan said, a smile on her face that said _'insult me and die'_ and Yusuke got the hint, wiping off his face.

"Hey Urameshi! Why'd leave without me?" Kazuma Kuwabara shouted, annoyed that his best friend ditched him.

"You were too slow." Yusuke responded, sticking his tongue out at him. Kuwabara's eye twitched.

"Don't blame me! Blame Hiei! He takes forever at the ice cream stand." Kuwabara jabbed a thumb at the approaching spikey haired martial artist who was currently eating a triple scoop of strawberry ice cream. His crimson eyes flashed to Kuwabara though at the mention of his name.

"You better not be blaming me for your tardiness, buffoon." Hiei narrowed his eyes. Yukina shook her head, getting ready to intervene between her brother and her boyfriend. "Besides, it's not my fault the other brat wanted to see his precious girlfriend right away." he stated, continuing to eat his tasty treat. Yusuke blushed and shouted gibberish at that statement.

"Hey, Hiei! Leave me out of this!" Yusuke shouted, his face was glowing red like a christmas light. Hiei simply smirked.

"No promises." Kuwabara was being held back by Shizuru as the boy yelled curses at the shorter male. Hiei approached Botan, looking over her new gift.

"I see the others have succeeded in making you look less like a peasant on the streets." He commented. Botan sweat dropped, knowing in his own way, Hiei was complementing the jacket. "Mukuro couldn't make it, but she sends her regards."

"Thank you, Hiei." Botan grinned. Kuwabara got free from Shizuru's hold and made his way over to Hiei. While Hiei was distracted, she licked his strawberry ice cream cone, inwardly cheering at her victory.

"I see the idiot is back for more." Hiei gestured to Kuwabara.

"Watch it half-pint! Just because you're Yukina's brother doesn't mean I have to go easy on you." Kuwabara jabbed his chest. Hiei's eye twitched at the fool touching his person.

"Keep going and you'll be kissing the floor soon."

"Oh yeah! How about I make you kiss the floor!"

While they were squabbling, Shizuru leaned into Botan.

"I saw you licked Hiei's ice cream cone." She remarked. Botan sneakily flicked some of the ice cream onto her finger and gave it to Shizuru, who grinned. "And you have bought my silence."

"Good to know where your loyalties lie." Botan smirked.

"Um… shouldn't we stop them?" Yukina gestured worriedly to the two arguing boys. Shizuru waved it off.

"Nah, let them argue it out. It's funny." Shizuru said.

"Oh what time is it?" Botan asked. Keiko looked at her watch.

"It's 5:33. Why?" Botan panicked a little.

"Oh no! I promised I would go see Granny today after our meet!" At this statement, Yusuke, Hiei, and Kuwabara stopped their spat and looked at her.

"I don't know, Botan. It's winter time so it's a lot darker earlier. You can see Granny Genkai tomorrow when it's light." Yusuke told her. Botan stuck her tongue out at her cousin.

"And that is why you are not the favorite grandchild, my dear Yusuke." Botan teased. She buttoned the red peacoat and wrapped her white scarf around her neck.

"Aw come on! We just got here!" Kuwabara complained. "Didn't you want to go see the Christmas tree with us?" Yukina placed a hand on his arm

"It's okay, Kazuma. We can let Botan do what she needs to do and she can meet us there." Yukina said. Kuwabara grinned goofily. His cheeks lit up pink.

"Of course, my darling! You always come up with the best ideas!"

"I don't like you going alone." Keiko said worriedly.

"Yeah, we should go with you. I should probably visit that old hag too, anyway."

"Oh no you don't! I will not have you all cancel your plans to see the tree just so I can have an escort." Botan reprimanded them.

"Yeah, but let's face it Botan, you don't have the best sense of direction and I usually have to come pick you up to lead you in the right direction." Yusuke said. Botan blushed and glared at him.

"Oh phooey! I can do it! I'll have you know that my sense of direction to Granny's has improved!"

"That's a load of crap right there cause last week you got lost and had to have a cop escort you!" Yusuke retorted.

"Silence. If the stupid girl thinks she can go by herself, why fight with her?" Hiei remarked. Botan smiled in thanks.

"See? Hiei thinks I can do it."

"But Botan, what about the rumors?" Yukina asked scared.

"Yeah, kid. I wouldn't go off on your own right now with all these disappearances happening. They say some thief is going around the city stealing stuff and making people disappear." Shizuru added.

"Sounds like some kind of monster." Keiko said, huddling closer to Yusuke, who wrapped an arm around her.

"No one knows. No one's ever been found when they disappear." Shizuru continued, lighting a cigarette. Botan waved them off.

"Oh it's just a bunch of fairytales! There's no such thing as monsters!" Botan blew them off. She redid the ties on her boots and grabbed her Snoopy backpack with Minnie Mouse keychains. "It's just like when we were kids, guys. Our parents would tell us this stuff to keep us from not running off!"

"But Botan—this sounds serious." Keiko said.

"Relax! It's not that late and there are tons of people around! Nothing will happen—you'll see!"

"Well there's no arguing with her I guess." Yusuke sighed. He then guided Keiko towards the mall's exit. "I guess we'll see you later at the tree, Botan. Tell Granny I said hi."

"Of course!" Botan replied, scurrying away to the opposite exist where it would lead to her grandmother's home. She gripped her backpack tightly as she entered the cold air, the icy frost biting at her face, but her body was toasty warm thanks to her new red coat. "I can't wait to show Granny my new jacket!" With that, she went towards the subway, intent on hurrying to her grandma's temple.

Arriving at the outskirts of the woods, her heart beat faster. Looking at her watch, she saw it read 7:09pm. Peering into the trees, she saw nothing except darkness. Botan gulped, turning her head to look at the well lit streets and then to the darkened path. She took a few steps back, worried something would come out and eat her. She shook her head then, and laughed at her own silliness.

"Something coming out to eat me, ha! Ridiculous! Honestly, Botan you're letting Shizuru's story get to you! As long as I stay on the path, I'll be at Granny's in no time and then be able to see the tree with everyone." Botan nodded, proud of herself for such a great plan. "Ha! This time Yusuke will eat his words when he realizes I got to Granny's by myself! He'll be so shocked flies will fly into his mouth." Botan giggled. With that, she made her way onto the path.

Botan turned on her cell phone's flashlight as she walked deeper into the woods. She was sure her granny Genkai's temple was a short journey in the woods. She concentrated on staying on the path and ignored any creepy sounds that might scare her. Monsters making people disappear without a trace? HA! It's probably some college kids pulling some pranks and stealing stuff and making false reports about those people. No one can just completely disappear!

"Eh?" Botan blinked, not recognizing the area she was in. Everything looked the same in these woods. This was the way… wasn't it? Or maybe it was another way?

"Did I get turned around?" Botan asked herself. It seemed like during her thoughts she strayed a little off the path. "Oh dear…." She shined her light around, trying to get her bearings.

Growing nervous, she walked around, deciding to go back the way she came, but found herself even more confused as she didn't recognize where she ended up. "Ugh! Really?" she groaned. Sighing in defeat, she lifted her phone.

"Guess I'll just call Yusuke and ask for directions." She grumbled. However, her hope was short lived when her phone beeped her flashlight flickered. "No! Don't die on me! I just charged you three hours ago! I know I use the chrome app a lot and waste your battery unnecessarily but PLEASE don't die on me right now!" Botan begged.

Sadly, the phone decided to be a brat and die on her. Botan felt tears come to her eyes, suddenly engulfed in darkness. She shrieked.

"Okay, Botan! It's okay! You're okay! It will be all fine!" Botan tried to calm her hyperventilating, but soon went into hysterics. "I'm going to die here! Yusuke will be granny's favorite by default and no one will be able to steal Hiei's ice cream and Yukina won't have anyone to dress up anymore!" she panicked.

"Um… excuse me?"

Botan screeched and jumped a foot in the air. She whipped her head around and locked eyes with two beautiful emerald gems and she screamed again, arming herself with a twig, swinging it like a sword. The boy just watched her in shock before bursting out in laughter.

"I'm sorry…" he continued laughing. "I didn't mean to startle you. I just happen to come across you and realized you may be lost." He held up a lantern, illuminating them both, and Botan gasped at how beautiful the stranger was. Silky red locks flowed past his shoulders and was supported by a lean, muscular figure. She ran her eyes over his perfectly sculpted face and felt she was being swallowed by his jade gaze.

"Ah… " Botan managed to say, dazed, before shaking her head and clearing her throat. "Um, yes! Yes I am! Um…"

"Kurama." He supplied for her. Botan grinned in greeting.

"Kurama! I'm Botan." She introduced herself.

"Ah, peony! It suits you." He smiled, and Botan had to cough to hide her blush.

"Just Botan, please." She said. Kurama laughed again.

"Why not? It's cute." He replied. Botan narrowed her eyes at him.

"Well, it's a little weird to be giving a stranger a pet name." Botan supplied. Kurama walked closer to her, holding the lantern by their heads to illuminate them.

"But, peony, we're not strangers anymore, are we?" he smiled, raising one of her hands and kissing it. Botan's face erupted into a blush and she backed up far from him.

"Bah! I read this in shoujo manga before! You're the prince type who likes to get girls all flustered!"

"I would have to say that's the first time I've heard that when I've flirted with a lady before." Kurama commented, smirking, his eyes playful. Botan stuck her tongue out at him.

"I'll have you know I am the farthest thing from being a lady!" Botan claimed. "In fact, I'm known throughout my college as 'the pervy heathen'!" she stated proudly. Kurama chuckled, putting a hand to his mouth to prevent him from doubling over in laughter.

"And you're very amusing as well—quite a rare find indeed." Something sparked in his eyes making Botan gulp. He walked closer, taking a lock of her blue hair and twirling it on his finger. Botan slapped his hand away.

"Ahem! Anyway—you said you can help me?" Botan changed the subject, not quite comfortable with the intense stare he was giving her. Kurama smiled.

"Of course. It's not safe out here for a beautiful lady, especially in this remote location." He said, gesturing her to follow him. Botan blushed at his complement.

"I told you—I'm not a lady! And according to guys, I'm the farthest thing from beautiful!"

"You don't say? I would think that a girl like you would have guys beating down her door for her hand in courtship." Kurama remarked. Botan laughed.

"Courtship? You're certainly old-fashioned, aren't you?"

"What can I say? I'm a gentleman at heart." Kurama held a hand to his heart while the other one held the lantern. They started walking, with Kurama leading her with his lantern. Botan couldn't help but sigh in relief at the thought of being returned to the path.

"Good-looking and a gentleman? You must be out of this world!" Botan joked. Kurama smirked, as if there was some joke he knew about and she didn't.

"Perhaps." He mused vaguely. He said no more on the subject and instead said, "what are you doing out here, peony? Surely you heard the rumors about the being making people disappear and stealing priceless treasure?" he continued to use the pet name, much to Botan's annoyance, but let it slide since he was helping her. She scoffed.

"Don't tell me you believe that hoax that a monster is spiriting people and treasure away?"

"Don't you?" he asked, an eyebrow raised in curiosity.

"Of course not! No one can make people disappear without a trace!" Botan stated haughtily. This caused Kurama to smirk, making Botan get an eerie feeling.

"Not a human, anyway, dear peony." He said mysteriously, patting her hair. Botan wondered if her hair was sticking up. "But a demon surely can." Botan laughed nervously.

"Oh Kurama! Demons aren't real! They're just stories to scare little kids into behaving." Botan waved him off. Kurama's smile only grew, making Botan gulp at the sinister undertones of it.

"But suppose there was a demon," he began, "I would say the demon finds treasure entertaining and it would be easy for a demon to get rid of threats to his treasure."

"You mean… like the people disappearing?" the blue haired girl questioned.

"If you want to look at it that way, then yes." Kurama told her seriously. Botan could feel her heart pound.

"But Kurama… there's no such thing as demons." Botan said. Kurama and her stopped walking and he turned to her, smirking mischievously.

"Now peony, I never said that."

Botan felt a chill go down her spine. Her instincts screamed at her to run. Something was wrong here. It was time to leave.

"I… I think I should go now, Kurama. I think I can find the path myself now. Thank you for your help!" she hurriedly said, but before she could move, the lantern light flickered out and she squeaked. Botan turned to run, but as soon as she turned around, Kurama was right there. She screamed and ran the other way, but the redhead gently, yet firmly, grasped her by her arm and pulled her into his embrace. Botan yelped.

"K-Kurama! T-this isn't a game anymore!" Botan squeaked out, trembling as the boy nuzzled into her neck, his breath sending shivers not caused by fear down her spine.

"Of course not, peony, because the game is over now." Kurama purred into her ear. "I have my treasure for the night, and I daresay it's the most exquisite treasure I've ever come across." He pulled away her scarf and licked her neck, and Botan bite her lip to conceal a moan. "When I saw you in your lovely coat, I had to hold back my urges to claim you as my own right then and there. And just my luck you appeared near the portal to my domain too." He nipped at her neck then causing Botan to squeak. Her noises made his hold tighten around her. Botan wanted to cry.

"T-There's no such thing as demons!" she cried in denial. Kurama ceased his ministrations on her neck to chuckle huskily in her ear.

"Yes, it is hard for humans to believe we actually exist, but when we return home, you'll see that you'll learn to accept that impossible things are actually possible." he told her.

"H-home?" Botan stuttered. Kurama kissed her cheek, and turned her around, smiling tenderly down at her, but all Botan wanted to do was run away.

"Yes, peony, you'll want for nothing there. You'll be treated like a queen as you should be, my treasure." He promised. Botan felt tears run down her face.

"I'm going to disappear?" she asked in sorrow. Kurama licked her tears, the sensual act making her legs wobble.

"No, dear peony, you'll just be in my realm. I won't dispose of you like those trash humans before you. You'll be my queen." His hands stroked her arms. "You look divine in red, you'll look even more divine without it." He said suggestively, alerting her of his intentions once they get closer. Botan's lips trembled. Once he had a treasure, he made sure he never let it go. Kurama kissed the top of her head and they faded away as the sun rose.

All that was left was a beautiful red coat.

* * *

Karin: Okay there you go, some dark-Kurama. Hope you guys liked it.


End file.
